Redeeming Vengeance
by Ninja15912
Summary: Eragon and Murtagh both grow up in Carvahall. The Riders of Old are always spoken of. But what happens when legends become a reality, when dreams turn to nightmares. With a thirst for vengeance, Eragon hunts for Galbatorix's head, at first an order, but soon a personal vendetta. EragonxArya. Rated M to be safe.
1. The Beginning

_**Prologue**_

_"It started as a myth, simply a legend told by young boys. This legend told of the Vrael, Anurin, and Eragon. They were known as the greatest of the great, the Elite. They were the the Leaders of the Dragon Riders; Eragon being the first, when he found Bid'Daum's egg, succeeded by Anurin and his dragon, and finally Vrael and Umaroth. Anurin's death was never confirmed, and neither was his Dragon's name. Vrael's death was confirmed only by Galbatorix, who came back mortally wounded after killing Vrael. It was said that Vrael had injured Galbatorix so severely, his scars never healed, and every night, a hellfire burns them, causing the wounds to open again; never to be healed, never to be seen."_

_**Chapter 1**_

{THIRD PERSON POV}

Eragon ran past, scraping his arm against a wet, broken tree branch. His brother continued to chase him, until Eragon came to a thick, old tree. He began to climb. _Left arm, left leg, right arm, right leg, _he thought as he quickly climb up the tree's solid trunk.

_Thunk._

He looked down, seeing his brother Murtagh and cousin Roran throwing small stones at him as he climbed. They didn't know how to climb a tree like he did, as they always spent their time in the field, while Eragon spent his time in the forest; he was the "hunter" for the family, although he was a bit young a didn't do much hunting; he usually just played. He always spent his time outdoors and was well acquainted with the nearby area.

"Eragon!" shouted a deep voice, "Come down from there!"

"Never!" he shouted back.

_Crack!_

A branch broke. Eragon wasn't paying attention and he slipped on a small branch, causing him to fall off the tree. Scraping his leg on his fall down, he fell on the dead fall leaves, leaving a trail of dark red blood dripping down the tree. Eragon knew better than to cry out. Murtagh and Roran were watching, and the animals would be scared away. But he couldn't help himself; he had just fallen from a tree, scraped himself, and was bleeding. He began to cry.

"Shhh.. Eragon, its okay!", whispered Roran. Roran was the oldest, followed by Murtagh, then finally, Eragon.

"Eragon! Please be quiet. We'll get in trouble," said Murtagh with a soft voice, "We won't be able to play games with you anymore if you cry."

"Okay, Murtagh," Eragon replied, wiping tears from his face, "Please get me some water; my cut hurts."

Roran attempted to pick up little 5-year-old Eragon, but he was only 7 himself.

"Murtagh! Help me with Eragon. He's heavy!" shouted Roran. Murtagh fumbled through the seemingly impenetrable wall of trees. Murtagh grabbed Eragon's legs, but unfortunately, Murtagh wasn't prepared, and Eragon's head hit the ground again. Roran lifted Eragon's upper body as soon as he saw Eragon hitting the cold forest floor. They managed to carry Eragon all the way to Roran's father's house. Roran's father, Garrow, had raised the three boys. Murtagh and Eragon were half brothers. Garrow hadn't told them much about their parents, though they had an idea of what they could be like. Quite obviously, Garrow was not pleased when he saw Murtagh and Roran walking toward the house carrying Eragon.

"You've got to be kidding me! Eragon, how many times have I told you to be cautious while climbing trees! I really do wish you would just listen to me for once," Garrow exclaimed, "Go get washed up and ready for supper."

A chorus of either "Okay Uncle Garrow," or "Okay father," was mumbled by the three boys.

_**Line Break**_

"Eragon!" Garrow called out, "Can you go into the forest and pick some berries? Oh, and also grab some of the vegetables for me will you?"

Eragon sprinted out the door, glad to be given an excuse to go into the forest and not have to do chores. He sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him, running along the cobblestones as the path faded into the forest.

Nearby, he heard something burning and saw smoke. In the middle of a few trees lay a egg. However, this egg was like no other Eragon had seen. It was a brilliant sapphire blue, with dark blue and golden tendrils like veins along an arm. The egg was about the size of his head. Eragon picked it up, thinking his Uncle could cook it for breakfast. His arms could barely fit around the circumference of the egg, and he ended up stumbling around with the egg on top of his chest, arms wrapped around it.

Upon seeing a bush of edible berries, he dropped the mysterious egg and began picking berries. He began plucking the ripest ones, one by one, putting them into a small sack made of cloth. Unknown to Eragon, something or some things were creeping behind him, stealing glances at him.

"Is he the one?" whispered one voice.

"I am positive," another proclaimed.

"What if it isn't him?" a lighter voice questioned.

"If not, we can erase his memory and bring him back. But I am positive, as I said before," said the former voice said.

Slowly, a shadow engulfed Eragon's small body,

forcing Eragon to look behind to see what it was. However, he was too late. He let out a piercing scream as he was met with darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Murtagh and Roran was working in the fields when they heard it. A piercing scream seemingly splitting the air as Murtagh and Roran exchanged glances, blinking in recognition.

"Eragon!" Murtagh shouted.

They began to rush towards the cry when Garrow ran out of the house, looking around for the source.

They searched the known area of the forest, which was as far as Eragon was allowed to travel, looking for Eragon's body, or a sign he had been in that area, hoping that they might be able to catch up to the culprit.

"I can't find him Uncle!"

"Me neither!"

After having searched for an hour, they grew less

"We must return. We have have work to do." Garrow said, his tone reluctant.

Murtagh, unwilling to give up, stayed as Roran and Garrow left.

"Eragon!" Murtagh shouted, "ERAGON!" This time, birds rose from the trees, causing the leaves to rustle and some to fall to the ground.

He kept on shouting through the day and then throughout the night. He heard strange noises, but could find anything when checked them out. No matter where he looked, he could not find Eragon. Slowly, he grew to a point at which he was extremely worried. Once the morning finally came,he suddenly fell to the floor as he saw strange creatures prowling in the darkness.

_**Line break**_

"-llo Eragon," a voice resonated, "Are you well?"

Eragon had just woke up, and rubbed his eyes

"Of course not!" a voice snapped. The owner of the voice stepped into the forwards into the light. He has a relatively smaller build, kbut he looked strong. He has pointed ears young Eragon wasn't familiar with. His hair hung over his forehead like a mat, colored like the forest. He had more hair on the top of his head than the sides.

"Please be quiet, he is still just a young boy," another person stepped forward. He had similar shaped ears, with dark hair. His hair was pointed up forwards the center in the front. He was slightly more built and taller that the previous elf, but still had a strong, graceful look.

"Yes, let us introduce ourselves," the voice Eragon first heard spoke. The speaker also stepped forward. He had uniform, light green hair. He was the tallest and strongest looking, slightly losing the graceful look, but it was still there; like a grass beneath the leaves of fall. His ears looked very much akin to the previous two, pointed at the top. "I am Vrael, previously the Leader of the Riders."

"I am Anurin, Leader of Riders until I was succeeded by Vrael," the elf with the dark hair said.

"And I. I am Eragon, the first Dragon Rider," the elf with the green matted hair proclaimed.

Eragon just stared at them with a dumbfounded look. He had no idea of what was going on.

Not too long ago, he was picking berries and he had suddenly found himself with a bunch of really weird strangers, saying that they were some of the greatest heroes to ever walk Alagaësia.

"I'm sorry, but can you please tell me where we are?" Eragon asked, not sure of what he should think. "I need to get back to my house."

"I'm sorry, but we're going to ask you to listen to us for some time. If you still want to go back to your home, we'll take you," said the man who claimed to be Vrael.

"Okay, I'll listen to you for a bit," Eragon replied in an unsure tone.

"You see, Galbatorix, the current ruler of Alagaësia, is actually a Dragon Rider who betrayed his brethren and attempted to kill us all. His dragon had been killed and we had not allowed him to have a new dragon. Quickly, he became evil and enslaved a dragon that had not hatched yet. This dragon was not allowed to name itself, but a name was forced upon it instead," introduced Eragon.

Vrael spoke, a look of distaste staining his face, "Galbatorix enslaved this dragon, and began fighting against the Order, killing us off. He almost managed to kill me, but I kept him at bay and barely escaped with my own life. However, my dragon was not as lucky. I was only able to escape. I lost my sword to him, and my dragon." Vrael stared down at his feet, a look of failure overcoming his face.

"Galbatorix created the Forsworn; thirteen powerful dragon Riders. They were to become the New Order. However, one Rider, who had his dragon killed, killed off or orchestrated the death of most of the Forsworn. Moran, Galbatorix's right hand man, wasthe most powerful of all the Forsworn. The Rider killing the Forsworn used to idolize Morzan; h would follow Morzan to the ends of Alagaësia," Anurin ended that sentence in a slightly humorously dark tone,"However, Morzan was the one to fall to this man's hand. This man previously had a loving obsession of Morzan, but now had a hating obsession."

"Well then, I guess it's my turn. After all of this, we ask you to aid us; to be our hand in defeating Galbatorix," Eragon spoke, "We have waited here, biding our time, looking for the right one. We believe that you are the one that will lead us to salvation."


	3. Filler Chapter

_**AN: This chapter is mostly just a filler chapter... Not much happens... My friend and I are students, so don't expect too many chapter to be put out. However, we have completely neglected this story for about a month, and we feel that we should finish what we started. Please review. It helps us come up with ideas and helps us really see what affect we have. This is our first story. We are bound to make many mistakes. If you see any, please PM us. Disclaimer: We do not own IC, CP does... We are not CP... **_

_**Chapter 3**_

{MURTAGH'S POV}

_**Time skip 10 years**_

Murtagh quietly sprinted through the heavily wooded area. He scanned the forest, remembering the day he had lost the person closest to him.

_"He was working in the fields when he heard it; a scream, piercing the cool, brisk morning air. He stood still for a second, until a horrifying feeling creeped up on him as he realised that it was the sound of his brother. He sprinted towards the source, glancing back at Roran. His Uncle Garrow ran out of the small cottage, looking around frantically. _

_They combed the forest, looking for any signs of him. Murtagh was ready to burst into tears, as no matter where they looked, they couldn't find him. Murtagh wasn't willing to give up, and continued searching the same area over and over, as if his life depended on it. _

_"I'm, sorry, but I don't believe that we will be able to find him today," his Uncle Garrow said with a voice of remorse._

'I cannot, we have to find him,' _Murtagh thought to himself. _

_"Eragon!" he yelled,"ERAGON!"_

_Murtagh heard strange noises. He looked around but could not find the source. After a while of searching, Murtagh gave in to his tired state. He saw strange figures moving around, and heard that same noise._

_"Hello?" Murtagh asked the darkness that surrounded him. "Is anyone there?" _

_Murtagh grew scared, anxious to get home and back to safety. Running back, he arrived at Garrow's doorstep, crying. _

_"I can't find Eragon. I'm scared Uncle," Murtagh wiped his eyes. They were red due to his tiredness and crying. Garrow brought Murtagh to him bed and laid him there, putting him to sleep. _

_The next day, Murtagh, Roran, and Garrow went to the town to get a few supplies. Murtagh saw that two shadows had cast over him and Roran while they were waiting for Garrow. _

_"Hello little boys, we are new to this town. Do you know where we can buy meat?" One of them said. He had a slight hissing sound whenever he spoke. Murtagh recognized this from the previous evening and began to back away. He tripped over a stick left on the path, and fell. The other man reached his gloved hand out to Murtagh, but Murtagh didn't accept it._

_"Who are you?" Murtagh asked in a slightly frightened tone. Murtagh was still on the ground. He didn't notice his hands were bleeding from the stones on the path. _

_"We are the Razor Brothers. We are barbers," one replied in his raspy tone,"We are looking for some meat for our supper." _

_Roran pulled Murtagh up, and pointed in the direction of Sloan's butchery. Roran hand shook a little as he raised it. Murtagh could tell Roran was truly afraid._

(End Flashback)

Murtagh remembered the fateful day when Eragon vanished, unable to be confirmed dead or alive.

_**Line Break**_

"Come on Eragon! You can do better than that!" Eragon the First shouted.

Eragon was currently in a heated battle with Vrael. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, and blood was dripping from his entire torso. Vrael was just teasing him, cutting him her and there. But, Eragon took him by surprise and dodge one of Vrael's stabs. Eragon took the opportunity and cut Vrael's side. Vrael was somewhat shocked, and began to move faster, quickening his steps, swipes, and parries. Anurin suggested that they should not dull their swords with wards, and instead to let Eragon feel the pain of a real sword. This was Eragon's tenth year with them. He learned about swords and swordplay from Vrael. He also learned how one strengthens their mind, how to attack someone's mind, and how to defend his own mind, all from Anurin. From Eragon the First, he learned the finer arts; history, arts, wit, and went more in depth into the Ancient Language. Though they did not show it, the three mentors were impressed at the speed Eragon learned. He caught on to things very quickly. Eragon was currently strengthening his muscles, and learning to cope with pain. They placed weight on him to make his body slightly heavier and harder to hold up. They placed a spell to make him noticeably slower when moving around. With this, Eragon was able to move just as fast as he was before they had put the weight and spells in him. Now, without the weight, he was significantly faster. They also reduced his oxygen supply. Eragon is now used to low oxygen intakes, and can work normally, though a slight decrease in performance was noted. In areas with high oxygen, his body is now able to use all of the oxygen efficiently.

"Yes, Eragon. Yes! YES!" Eragon the First shouted as Eragon landed hit after hit, giving Vrael a few bruises and cuts on his torso. Eragon quickly ducked under Vrael's sweeping sword swing, and held his sword next to Vrael's neck. Anurin was secretly impressed. This was Eragon's first time,in the ten years he had been with them, that Vrael had lost to Eragon.

"You are almost ready, Eragon," Anurin congratulated.


End file.
